This invention relates to a system of weatherproof protective material which is inexpensive, easy to use, and quite variable in its many applications. The Ready Wrap is able to be joined together so that pieces may be added onto each other making one larger piece of the same material. It is also capable of being folded, so that a sealed "envelope" or "tube" is achieved, and also able to be attached to the item being covered, such as a boat, recreational vehicle or other. This attachment is achieved with the simple application of Velcro strips to the item being covered.